Recently, to provide a more sophisticated design and to keep in line with the growing trend for black high gloss automobiles, black gloss paint has been applied to exterior parts of automobiles. In particular, two or three coats of black gloss paint is typically applied on an injection molded plastic substrate, and the black gloss paint accounts for about 50% or more of the total costs thereof. As such, there is an economic problem, as well as other difficulties in applying such black gloss paint.
For this reason, paintless high gloss technologies have recently been developed. Such technologies include a rapid heat cycle molding method and the like. Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-48863 relates to a device and a method for manufacturing a high gloss component for a vehicle, by which a high gloss component for a vehicle can be manufactured. However, a completely paintless material such as the one provided cannot satisfy the required environmental resistant properties, such as a weather resistance and scratch resistance.
Korean Patent No. 10-917393 relates to a UV curable painting composition for color coating. In particular, a composition is described for improving the reliability in a heat resistance, cosmetic resistance, an adhesive property, a wear property, and the like. However, the described composition provides properties that are more suitable for plastic substrates of mobile phones or the like, as well as household items. Further, the composition is limited to application of a single coat on a high gloss plastic substrate for maintaining and improving a black high gloss image.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for a composition that is suitable for a single coat application and which imparts a high gloss finish to exterior parts.